


Ten’s a Party!

by whiskeredschatz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Naruto, F/M, I mean, Kushina's still dead, M/M, Multi, all archive warnings cause this baby'll be long and I don't like holding back, backstory for Akatsuki Naruto, but Minato lives, hokage!itachi, it's all everywhere, kazekage!sasori, the gang is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeredschatz/pseuds/whiskeredschatz
Summary: Minato is the head of Akatsuki. Kakashi is his second in command. Naruto is a certified troublemakers and Shikamaru's darkness almost overtook him. In Konoha, Itachi rules as Hokage. Sasori as Kazekage of Sunakagure. Ame is not the weak village it used to be.The world is nothing like we thought it would be, because people are not solely good or evil. What is Akatsuki's purpose? How did Minato become its leader? Why wasn't Orochimaru banished?Because of both small and big changes, the story develops quite differently. Stay tuned.





	1. Shisui's back!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was violently inspired by this wonderful artwork on tumblr [RIP] by gin-6510  
> https://cremschatz.tumblr.com/post/178944910011/gin-6510-naruto
> 
> And so a story *had* to be written. I'll try not to butcher it -.-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Akatsuki members are introduced, and someone comes back with a potential asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the gang up to? Who's the gang? 
> 
> And, most importantly, am I evil?
> 
> EDIT: Edited a few mistakes.

Naruto monkeyed around, body flicker after body flicker, landing either on Kakashi or out of his reach. The persecuted man lounged on some sort of a day bed in the right hand corner of the dreary, yet cosy, room. He had no task to undertake and, with Shisui gone, “babysitting” a fully-grown teenager (i.e. Naruto) became his responsibility. Kakashi had been attempting to read.

To their left, Minato sat cross-legged on the plush brown carpet, the nearest bookcase an arms’ length away. Scrolls of varying antique lay scattered before him in a semicircle, brush and ink ready for notes. A low-hanging hood shadowed his eyes.

Other than Naruto’s giggling and Kakashi's occasional groans of frustration, the room was silent. Quieter still beyond the well-lit corner where the three Akatsuki members presided. Behind Minato, outwit the reach of candle-light, Neji and Yamato were sound asleep. Shikamaru was on watch duty outside.

The entrance cover flapped to reveal Tenten, one massive scroll - the length of half her body - strapped to her back. “Naruto.” She said, tone reprimanding. “Take this to storage.”

Naruto scrunched his nose in disapproval but did as he was bid with another ostentatious body-flicker. Seeing Minato deep in thought with his research, Tenten turned to Kakashi.

“I found something interesting.” She said, tossing a similarly large scroll at him, seemingly out of nowhere. It almost hit Kakashi in the stomach. The symbol for “body” was painted on the outside, with a small note that said “alive”.

“Another body? Thought you were supposed to stop captures after last time.” Kakashi wondered out loud, referring to Tenten’s proclivity for imprisoning merchants who abused their staff for profit. At the rate she was going, there would be no one left do to business with.

She shook her head. “This one’s Shinobi. Very unstable, probably some sort of Kekkei-Genkai. I found him in a cage, abandoned in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by spikes, self-made by the looks of them.”

Kakashi turned the scroll in hand, regarding it with suspicion. A small flare of chakra on his part revealed barely contained furls of energy. It would have to be 'tamed', to be of any use. “Maa, Tenten. We’re not a charity.” But it was powerful.  _Very powerful. 'The more unwanted the better.'_

Tenten ignored his assessment. She began removing her outer gear - a shortened, more practical version of the black and red cloak, littered with pockets and strings on the inside. “Shikamaru was asleep when I arrived”, she announced before heading to the private onsen, one 100m tunnel away from the main halls.

Naruto flickered back just then, only to be told to go wake Shikamaru. “Fuck you, Kashi. I’m not your errand boy.”

The former jounin looked pronouncedly unimpressed from his half lounge on the bed. “Because you’re Tenten’s?”

Before Naruto could throw a fit, Minato kindly asked him if he could relieve Shikamaru from his watch duty, as it was almost time to switch. Naruto grunted in acknowledgement and left, not before flipping Kakashi with a Kunai directed at his visible eye.

“There was no need for that, Kakashi. You know this is a delicate period for him.”

“He’s been hormonal for almost a decade, Sensei. Don’t you think it’s time to accept he’s a spoiled brat?” Kakashi countered.

“I seem to recall him being willing to take a death blow in your stead. That’s hardly spoiled, kakashi.” Minato quietly informed him and Kakashi doesn’t argue, content he was not contradicted on the “brat” part. “And if you insult my son again - I will hurt you.” Minato continued his work, ignoring the way his former student straightened and went to busy himself with polishing weapons.

*

“SHISUI-NII!!” 10 Naruto clones shouted, waving energetically in perfect synchron. Within the enclosure, the original Naruto was playing shogi with an awake and focused Shikamaru. The original almost popped his own clones in his haste to reach his chosen brother at the base of the innocuous green hill. He was running for show, his habitual body flicker relegated to drab activities such as chores and bathroom brakes. Shisui waited in a semi-braced position, catching him in a familiar body-tackle hug greeting.

“Shi-nii! What took you so long? I was gonna come and kill everyone for keeping you away! EVERYONE!” Naruto announced, laughing and giggling as if tickled with strong jabs to the stomach.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Shisui confessed, taking in all of Naruto’s features, hands on either side of the boys head. He’d grown. They hugged a while longer, happy not to be separated by the sickening worry of death that haunted them whenever they spent time apart. He could smell the acid on him. Naruto has been vomiting again because of his worries, turned inward and trapped in the maw of his own, personal beast, Kurama the bijuu. “I have to report to Minato-san”, Shisui excused himself with a whisper, kissing Naruto’s head once more. “Best Shikamaru at shogi for me. I’ll see you later.”

The older man flickered into the base and Naruto returned to his patient shogi partner. He thumped to the ground, causing the game board to shake slightly. He moved the silver general in for a potential suicide mission. Shikamaru’s gaze flickered between Naruto and the board, his eyes calculating. “Shisui came back safe”, he commented and moved a pawn.

Naruto modded and mirrored him.

Shikamaru moved the pawn once more. “Is that bad?”

Naruto’s now clawed hand froze midair. The air around them turned to ash, raking breaths and stinging eyes, all cloaked in red. Naruto’s blue eyes turned red, his pupils a black vertical gash across them. His fangs doubled in size and cut the inside of his mouth, two trails of blood covering his chin. Shikamaru looked straight at him, unwavering, Shadow Jutsu in place. Seconds later the tension broke, along with Shikamaru’s hold in Naruto’s actions. His eyes were still red, but not manic.

“Talk to me, Naruto.”

“Kakashi. Hidan. Kakuzu. They ain’t worth the dirt on onii’s sandals. But they could’ve gone. Sent Shisui instead.”

“Shisui was the best suited for this mission.”

“Kakashi”, Naruto spat. “He got hurt on purpose, didn’t wanna go. He’s a coward. Shisui-nii smelt of fire. He burnt them to the ground, he did. But Kakashi’s a coward.”

“Is that you or Kurama the bijuu speaking, Naruto?”

The boy in question turned his head to the side and curled inward, arms clutched around his stomach. Naruto furrowed his brows, rocking himself back and forth. Shikamaru moved his knight into checkmate and then sealed the whole board away. There was movement behind them, a squirrel trying to steal a chestnut by Naruto’s foot. He smiled and nudged the nut towards it, watching it scurry away with its prize. Shikamaru sat next to him on the soft moss and placed a palm on Naruto’s back, in time to hear Naruto’s tentative whisper of “Kurama.” Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

“Kakashi cares about you in his detached way. And Shisui is strong, Naruto. Don’t forget that.” The nin comforted him, but Naruto was exhausted. His head leaned on Shikamaru’s shoulder, soft purrs escaping his parted lips.

Kakashi had appeared in front of them at some point. He caught Shikamaru’s eye and signalled ‘Minato’, ‘request’ and ‘inside’, before Shisui flickered the two of them inside. He looked at the empty spot for a few moments longer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-reflections will continue in upcoming notes.


	2. Who's Hokage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokage, advisor and Police Department Spy.
> 
> Also, forever angsty Sasuke. 
> 
> Why is Konoha so dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like >.<

It was mid-afternoon and the streets of Konoha were deathly quiet. There was unease in the air, the quiet eerie without its lunar companion. Itachi was in the Hokage office, looking over the village but not seeing it. He was seeing what was missing, the children playing freely in the streets, the street vendors haggling with gutsy customers, people complaining half-heartedly at the end of a workday.

“The council meeting is scheduled for 10 tomorrow.” Shikaku announced as he let himself in. He put another report in the checked pile. All scrolls were subjected to thorough testing before being handed to the Hokage, paranoid feelings still high in light of the new, un-rooted government (i.e. post-Danzo).

“Thank you, Shikaku-san.”

The room was warm and inviting in the afternoon sun and even Shikaku’s harsh features and angry scars softened in its golden light. The advisor lingered, waiting for the silence that invited him further. Itachi, as if hearing this, loosened his hair tie, folded it and placed it on the window sill. Shikaku joined him by the window, taking in the panorama. It was empty and cruel.

“If we could interrogate Hiruzen…” Shikaku said, raising the issue again. Hiruzen knew about the child disappearances, things which he had never put in writing. The Sandaime had left the chair, but kept its power, refusing to disclose anything pertaining to that case. It was a sad farce, to be in this position, have access to classified documents, but continue to stumble blindly forward. As expected, Itachi shook his head. No, it was not something they could do without sending the Council in uproar. Old relics, ever so slowly steering the boat, deaf to the screams on the deck below, where the young ones row.

Shikaku let me matter drop, turning his gaze at their young leader. So young, yet his features were already marred with the lines of sleepless nights, thinking his way out of the shadows.

“Always thinking...”, Shikaku whispered in his ear, gently brushing stray strands of hair behind his ear. Shikaku kissed the shell, tracing it with his lips, his hands trailing along Itachi’s viciously trained body. “Always tense...” Shikaku kissed his Hokage’s temple, pulling him closer, pushing the heavy cloak off his shoulders. “Let me help you...” Itachi leaned into the kiss, his arms limp at his side, letting Shikaku touch and undress him, rag-dolling in the man’s arms.

He was letting go.

*

“You cannot continue like this.”

Sasuke had been told many a time that his scowls were a disfigurement on such a lovely face. Didn’t he want to be beautiful like their Hokage, like his brother, Itachi?

The comments only made the furrows deeper.

“I *will* continue however I see fit, mother.” Sasuke replied, teeth-clenchingly formal.

“Mrs Uchiha is right, you know.” Sakura had just arrived, ready to take Mikoto’s side once again. Sasuke understood the power women held, the sway they had over men in power. The raw strength they themselves possessed, but this. Attempts to appeal to his ‘better nature’, as Mikoto called it, always resulted in failure. He hated ‘motherliness’ with a passion. It was too selective, and too often, focused only on him. Of all the things to win against Itachi.

“No one asked you anything.” And now, he sounded like a child again.

“Sasuke, don’t be rude. I won’t keep you two, but Sakura? Make sure he at least eats.”

Sasuke sprint-walked away, gathering his Uchihaness around him. The white and red fan stood proudly on his shoulder, his apron, his back. It was the stamp of his clan, but also the claim of Konoha’s police force. It was Sasuke’s final rebellion - to strive for the role of Captain and thus, go against Itachi’s wishes. He could still please Fugaku. It was his last chance.

All he had to do was beat Obito to it.

*

Obito scrambled on his way to the Hokage Tower, wondering how on Fire Country he could be late to a meeting that was on his patrol route. The almost empty streets put him on edge. Few dared to venture outside in the evening without an escort, and most chose to hire the police force for home deliveries. It - didn’t feel like home. This was a ghost of Konoha, full of tense citizens, high strung shinobi and quiet. So, very quiet. It was only 6pm. As soon as the work day was over, parents rushed to the Academy, the Hospital gates were put under double guard duty and police patrols could be spotted on every street.

In the Hokage Tower, it was no better. The round building made thew always feel unending, with infinite corners for someone to spring from.

*’ _Sad, is it not?_ ’*

Obito’s yawn was loud and full, from too many sleepless nights. But he heard the words, loud and clear. He checked again, just to make sure, but there was no soul around. ‘Are auditory hallucinations normal!?’ It wouldn’t surprise him. He’d have to brave Fugaku and ask for some time off.

“Good evening, Obito.”

“Hogachi-sama, sir! I mean, Hokage Itachi-sama, sir!” Obito saluted formally. It had started out as a joke, when there was still reason to laugh. Itachi must have felt sorry for him, because his mouth curled ever so slightly and Obito sighed in relief. He took the chair closest to Itachi’s, and leaned close, to whisper his report. He stopped, however, and straightened, when he noticed they were not alone.

In the far left corner, draped in shadow, sitting in front of an otherwise empty desk, was Shukaku Nara. The advisor was watching him in a careful, detached manner, as if he were a shoji board. It only made his skin prickle harder.

“Ignore him. Please, report.” Itachi requested. It was an order.

Obito jerked his head in agreement and brought his mouth as close as he could to the Hokage’s ear, as instructed, his palm shielding his lips from view.

“Sasuke continues to pursue Captainship. I detect no suspicion, but Sakura Haruno might become a problem.” He whispered.

“They will be reassigned. Continue as before.” Itachi replied and then faintly nodded.

Obito was dismissed.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssttttt I've got some originals but they sad and artsy.. just a fair warning https://albusandi.wordpress.com
> 
> Also, original art on https://www.instagram.com/hindpaws/ if you have nothing better to do I obviously do because this chapter is short (I'm lying, I just have long-chapter allergy)

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling butchered yet? Leave some comments to rip my soul apart or to help me keep it (your choice)


End file.
